character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths Dark Prince
Name: Leo raven Quotes/lectures "You are smart to defy death, but no matter how fast you run, I WILL ALWAYS CATCH UP!" "I am still young as I'm no king yet but with the power I hold I may as well take over, you see not the way I see you see the way they want you to see but if you overcome the temptation, life will no longer matter you may succumb to death." Motto "Welcome to the realm of death" '''Values: '''Power Appearance Leo is a smaller figure standing 5'6, although he can sometimes appear taller than he actually is due to his horns but chances are if you met him you probably won't remember him. He has a very compelling, scary, but compelling gaze his white eyes almost tell a story but not his, yours. He usually stands with his head tilted to the left hands in his pockets, giving the business man look while still pulling off a mysterious, darker look. Clothing Leo usually wears a grey leather coat with two pockets and an open middle. Underneath he wears a silk suit and black leather tie with semi-formal cotton pants and and black patent leather shoes. Personality Leo is dangerously charming in his human form and attractive, he is very persuasive and is last to get aggressive he prefers to resolve things in an orderly fashion but if he really has to he is willing to. He doesn't like being looked down on you look down on him and he'll show you the true meaning of death literally. He's usually the one looking down on you if not he's probably a friend or getting ready to murder the absolute crap out of you. Leo will do anything it takes to fulfill his purpose, to bring death and even if he fails he won't stop trying to deliver you to death and when he does your most likely gone. Overall Leo is an amazingly charming guy who is willing to take suggestions as long as they don't get in the way of his job. He's the kind of guy who prefers to stay quite and a little moody until he gets what he wants or he figures out what it is he should be doing. While Leo being the prince of death doesn't really enjoy socializing with people and if there is someone he cares about he would have to control his fatal touch. Leo doesn't really enjoy spending time with anything other than animals and certain humans but other than that he would prefer just to be left alone. Weapons Leo prefers not to use weapons however, he said if he had to use a weapon it would be a scythe due to the generic use of it in Earths perception of the Grim reaper (in this case just one of the infinite descendants of Grim himself.) Important Facts Description + Facts - Some of the descendants of Grim are stronger than the others ranging from Nigh-Omnipotents with infinite power and infinite powers there only limit is they are infinitesimally less strong Then the supreme Being in the verse (most abstracts and stronger beings in my verse are infinitely strong with infinite powers limit being less strong than the supreme being. The powers I list for them are their favorite powers to use.) Leo is a weaker descendant of Grim, He has many powers, but what makes him important is he covers the main Earth, were most major characters reside. Powers Death Inducement As a prince of death there are multiple ways for him to bring death to people he thinks deserves it, or that he deems fit xxxCategory:CSH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets